Episode 36
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 37|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 30th, 2009 Length: 2:07:10 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Fear-mongering Nintendo DS news report '''Quote of the week: - "The GameBoy Color is a console that had titles developed exclusively for it." - "Yeah, too bad most of them are Shrek games." Closing Words: Tyler Wilde "The podcast is ovah!!" Closing Song: The Wire - Ex-Lion Tamer ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Best beginnings *The greatest games on every platform *MTV Music Generator *The 60 biggest-selling games of the last 12 months *Lost 57:29-1:17:28 *The making of the Gabriel Knight Trilogy *Mega64 Notable Facts: *The Tyler Wilde and Chris Antista Feud comes to an end. *Tyler Wilde is now a college graduate. *Chris Antista considers Double Dragon the best opening ever. *Cobra Triangle is Chris Antista's favorite NES game. *Brett Elston's older sister is 7 years older than him and handed down the Atari 2600. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **"Henry Gilbert, the most racist person at the office." **On the Afro Samurai shirt: "If you are 6'4", 300 lbs, and need a nightgown." **Some idiot friend would watch me play and say "Dude it looks just like a movie." **Cobra Triangle #1 NES game of all time. I didn't want it to be a mustachioed plumber. **Everyday PS2 ports get older and older. **If anything gets the Christians to protest us, it's blaming the VCR on god. **This isn't journalism, I drank whiskey in front of a camera. **We're owned by British people. It's a jolly layoff. **Super Mario Yoshi Island 2 worst videogame in the series. **Is the Top 7 not your games you had bad grades in high school and college? *Mikel Reparaz: **"You fucker, you spoiled it!" 58:22 **"Play the fucking sound effect!" **Way to make me sound like an asshole. **I hate Bioshock because it was on a 360. **I hate that man because that man has a moustache. **By beat you mean jerk off. **This is indistinguishable from real life for me. I can't tell fantasy from reality. **Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Beater **A bottle of wine, a box of kleenex, and a bottle of lotion. **That's why god invented the VCR. **You hate GamesRadar because you were raised Catholic and we made you inspire your lustful thoughts *Brett Elston: **Charles the Chicken. I beat that game 12 years ago. **Are you saying if I pickup a crowbar the aliens will come? **If you want to know why you don't miss the early 90's watch Club Mario. **Dated a girl while watching the Norm McDonald Pokemon segment. Chris Antista commented: "Girlfriend's vag: melded shut." **MGS Snake Fight *From other less drunk hosts it is stated that Tyler Wilde drank half a bottle of Southern Comfort at the beginning of the podcast, while drinking beer. His ramblings were: **"All I'm saying... is... Depression.... we're in it." **"J.J. Abrams is a dipshit and Cloverfield sucks..." 59:40-1:00:05 **"Zach Efron is hot." **"I drink to forget man." **"You know what I reallly like? Command and Conquer." **"Hey, guess who's a penis? Brett Elston!" 2:00:40 **"I'm not pass out. I'll drive in half an hours." **GET ON THE TALKRADAR FANBUS **Medal of Honor and Quake 2 made me get C's and D's in high school. *Charlie Barratt **Final Fantasy Mystic Quest is such a asshole. **@Antista Which level did your anus look like? Question of the Week 20: Worst game in your favorite series? *Mikel Reparaz: "Grand Theft Auto Advance" *Chris Antista: "Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island" *Brett Elston: "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" *Tyler Wilde: "Command and Conquer: Renegade" *Charlie Barratt: "Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest" Link: Episode 36 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 37|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009